I Love My Job
by Sam Storsky
Summary: Neville's been working at Hogwarts for a while now. Here's why he loves his job...and it's mostly centered around a certain trio... Rating cause I'm paranoid. Sequel "I Love My Job II" is posted!


I Love My Job

"Mr. Potter, is that note-passing I see?" I asked, abruptly stopping my lesson. The three troublemakers in the back, Rose, Scorpius and Albus, were passing notes once more, but this time, they were annoying the people around them. Normally I didn't mind, but this time, it was a large distraction.

"Uh, no Professor?" He said, making a foolish attempt to hide the note. When will these students get it, we are not blind! I walked to the back of the greenhouse and took the note from him and quickly read it.

Hi, Rose, Scorp!

**Al, why are we passing notes again, we need to study!**

_Rose, be calm. It's fine. We'll be alright!_

Yeah, listen to Scorp, Rose!

**Ugh. Why are there only three of us? I'm always outnumbered!**

_Not true, I'm usually with you when Al wants to go under the Cloak and 'explore the castle'_

Yeah, well you guys are no fun! Always homework this, homework that, or - insert high pitched voice- 'Oh, Al we won't fit under the cloak!'

**It's true, we're in our fourth year, not our first year when we were small enough to fit! And I do not have a high pitched voice!**

Well, I'm sure we could figure out a way to fit all of us underneath! And if James would give me the Map one day, we could avoid Mrs. Norris and Flich.

**As much as I love both of you, I would rather not be **_**that**_** close to you guys.**

_Aw, you love us? I love you guys too!_

Hey, can we not turn this note into a sappy declaration of our love for each other?

**OW. Al, please tell me why you decided to **_**hit me in the head**_** with this note? Are you trying to attract Professor Longbottom's attention?**

_You do realize he notices every time, but lets us get away with it?_ _But with AL making all this racket, I think he might actually do something about it._

Scorp, why do you act like such a GIRL sometimes? Using logic and all?

_**Excuse me**_**? What do you mean by THAT?**

I mean that girls who use logic and all and are never fun. They're all like 'oh no, Al, I'm not going to sneak into a broom closet with you because it's after hours! We're going to get caught!'

_Actually, girls who actually like you will take that risk for you. I guess they just don't like you_.

Rose, I can HEAR you laughing!

**Sorry, Al, but he's right. **

NO! The female population craves my

"Mr. Potter, care to share what was at the end of the sentence?" I asked him. His eyes widened.

"No, Professor."

"Good, now 5 points from Gryffindor, the each of you." Their shoulders slumped. I didn't like taking points from my own house, but sometimes, the reason was worth it. Out of this one, I got a note, and in a few years' time, I could endlessly make fun of them for. And show Harry. He did say work was getting kind of boring, maybe it would persuade him to give up being an Auror and come teach.

"We're sorry, Professor." Rose said

"It's okay, Miss Weasley. I ask that you do not interrupt my class again." I told them, pocketing the note. Their eyes widened and Rose's face reddened. "And, Al, I suggest you take into account what Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley tell you, because in this case they are right." I said, smiling as I walked back to the front of the class. I turned around in time to see Al starting to turn red, too.

**I love my job**.

* * *

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_I regret to inform you that your son, James Sirius Potter, has been up to trouble once more. He seems to have disregarded that he is a head, and hence living up to his name (honestly Harry, what were you thinking, giving him the name of _two_ Marauders?). He flooded Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and it took quite a few teachers to get rid of all the water (Professor Flitwick says that the charm work almost rivals the time Fred and George made a swamp!). He has caused us a terrible inconvenience (not really, it gave us teachers a nice challenge for once), and we had to stop classes for half a day. He has received three months worth of detention, and hopefully he will have learned his lesson (I think the red-headed Head Girl will be an excuse too, you know the infamous Potter curse!). _

_Thank you,_

_Professor Neville Longbottom_

_Order Of Merlin Second Class_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Ah, writing letters…

**I love my job**.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, detention!" I said loudly. I'd been waiting for this day for five years, since Scorpius Malfoy, stepped in the school. I needed an excuse to say those words. Today was finally the day. He'd raised his fist on another student. The other student snickered and Rose, who was on the ground looked up in disbelief. "Mr. Nott, 20 points from Slytherin!" I said, reminding myself that I needed to punish Nott further for calling Hermione that unforgiveable word and hurting Rose. Nott scurried away, throwing a glare in Scorpius' direction.

"Professor, he insulted Rose's mum _and_ hurt her!" He said gesturing Rose on the ground, who was inspecting her arm. "Surely he deserves more than 20 points from Slytherin!" Scorpius told me, outraged.

"Yes, he does, Mr. Malfoy, however, you are a prefect, a prefect from my _own_ house. I expected better of you than to raise a fist on a fellow student, regardless of what he does." I reminded him.

"I apologize, Professor." Scorpius said, ashamed. I did feel bad, just a little, because I only gave him detention to say the words, 'Malfoy, detention!' It made me feel like I was giving Draco detention, and I'd wanted to do that for a _long_ time.

"It's okay, and I'm revoking your detention. Never raise a fist on anyone ever again." I told him sternly, and actually meaning it.

"Professor, I thought…" He started.

"Truth be told, Mr. Malfoy, I just needed to say those words. You know the relationship between me and your father back in _our_ Hogwarts years, and I'd been dying to say those words since you stepped in the school. Sadly, you proved to be _nothing_ like your father, and only now did you give me an excuse to say them." I confessed, grinning.

"Thank you, Professor." He said, as though he just received the best compliment. This young Malfoy wasn't really a Malfoy, was he? Harry did often tell me that Scorpius reminded him of Sirius.

"You may go, Scorpius." I told him. He helped Rose up and held her by the waist as they walked away. Rose and Scorpius…Well, the entire staff predicted it ages ago. They were as predictable as Ron and Hermione once were.

**I love my job.

* * *

**

I opened the door, trying to keep a poker face. I cleared my throat loudly. They stopped their kissing and turned around. I had to breathe to calm myself down and keep a straight face. Not everyday do you walk in on Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy _snogging_. The other Professors were going to be very jealous.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley?" I said loudly. I bit my tongue. This was the best part. They froze in what they were doing and removed their hands from each other. Oh, wait until I tell Professor McGonagall about this! Not to mention Ron and Malfoy! They hastily straightened their clothes and turned to me.

"Professor, we were just, uh…" Scorpius started. Rose's ears and neck turned bright red.

"Professor, we didn't mean to…" Rose said in an unnaturally high pitched voice. Her face was turning redder by the second. Oh, she was such a Weasley. Scoprius was avoiding my gaze and looking down.

"I would've expected, you two as Prefects, to take your responsibilities seriously. And especially two pupils from my own house!" I said as disappointed as I could. It did help that I heard McGonagall give this speech for years, and I had been in good practice of it, too. The responsibility card was my favorite to play. "You realize that it's after hours, and you are supposed to be _patrolling_?"

"Sorry, Professor." They muttered in unison, their heads down. Ah, I had struck a nerve. And I was having a lot of fun. It almost made everything else here worth it.

"If anyone catches you two out after hours again, doing anything other than patrolling, you realize I will have to write to your fathers?" I continued. Their heads snapped up.

"No, professor…" Scorpius started.

"Please professor, you won't catch us out ever again." Rose promised, her face turning red. Of course, that was their worst fear. Ron and Malfoy finding out. It would make the _Prophet_ if Ron ever found out that his only daughter was dating _Malfoy's_ son. I bit my cheek to keep from laughing at the thought.

"Very well. Don't do it again. You may leave." I told them, partially because I couldn't keep my laughter in any longer.

"Thank you, Professor." Rose said, as she passed me. I noticed something, which had me biting my tongue to keep from laughing. This definitely surpassed Malfoy, the bouncing ferret, back in my fourth year!

"Oh, and Miss Weasley, I suggest you visit Madame Pomfrey to get something for that bite mark on your neck." I told her as she left. They stopped in their tracks. Rose's hand flew up to her neck, feeling the area. Scorpius peered down at her neck and actually _turned red_. I don't even think Professor McGonagall has seen a Malfoy _redden_, and she's taught at least four generations of Malfoy's. Yes, I definitely hit gold today.

**I really do love my job.

* * *

**

**A/N: This one has been in my head for the longest time. **

**Tell me what ya think!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Please?**

**Love, **

**SAM :) **


End file.
